LIBRARY
by Elldenk
Summary: Kwon hoshi seorang pelajar yang tak sengaja harus terlibat adegan panas dengan nuna penjaga perpustakaan bernama Kim Taeyeon. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi? Silahkan dibaca.


-LYBRARY-

Hoshi x Taeyeon

Too many warning to mentions :3

Kwon Hoshi, seorang pelajar berumur 17 tahun itu tengah memangku beberapa buku ditangannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju perpustakaan yang mulai sepi, terlambat memang, ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu 20 menit untuk sampai dirumah tanpa mendapat omelan dari ibunya.

"Selamat sore! Maaf aku terlambat-" Pemuda itu bergumam kaku ketika Nuna penjaga perpustakaan menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah, Hoshi tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, suatu pilihan yang bagus mengantarkannya jam segini." Taeyeon mendekat meninggalkan meja nya, rok mini diatas paha memperpanas suhu tubuh Hoshi (tadi ia berlari ke perpustakaan, maka dari itu tubuhnya terasa panas.)

"Ah, iya.." Mengangguk dengan mata yang menilik-nilik apa gerangan yang ada dibalik rok mini itu dengan otaknya yang mulai mendidih, Hoshi tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan selangkangannya oleh Taeyeon. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menaiki tangga yang dapat digeser untuk meletakan buku. Hoshi tepat berada dibawahnya, pemuda itu berdebar kencang melirik bawah rok mini tersebut.

Pantat bulat yang kenyal tak mengenakan celana dalam. Membuatnya membulatkan mata sipit nya itu diam-diam.

"Berikan bukunya." Taeyeon tersenyum kecil dengan kacamata ramping bertengger dipuncak hidung. Wajahnya yang cantik berubah menggoda sambil menengadahkan tangan menerima satu persatu buku yang Hoshi berikan.

Pemuda itu kembali melirik pemandangan indah diatasnya. Dengan sengaja Taeyeon mengangkat 1 kakinya berada diatas anak tangga yang ia pijak, lalu menarik rok nya lebih ke atas. Hoshi semakin berdebar, ia memberikan 1 buku lagi pada Taeyeon.

"Eum, nuna.." Pemuda itu menggantung kalimatnya ketika Taeyeon menengok kebawah. "Kau tidak memakai celana dalam."

Wanita itu terkekeh mendengar perkataan pemuda belia dibawahnya.

"Aku sengaja." Dengan senyuman menggoda, Taeyeon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Hoshi.

"Sengaja ingin membuatku berdebar?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil semakin lekat menatap ke arah 'sana'.

Taeyeon kembali terkekeh.

"Kau ingin membuatku berdebar juga?" Itu sebuah tawaran, dan Taeyeon memberikannya secara cuma-cuma pada pemuda itu. "Kau boleh mencobanya." Wanita itu semakin menunggingkan bokongnya dihadapan wajah Hoshi. Pemuda itu terkekeh sekilas.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini pada semua murid yang datang mengantarkan buku?" Tanya nya sarkastis.

"Hanya padamu." Senyuman menyungging indah diwajah cantiknya, Taeyeon dengan gerakan menggoda memberikan bokongnya berkali-kali pada Hoshi. Sungguh gairah yang bukan kepalang, ia ingin sekali mendapat sentuhan dari pemuda blonde itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hoshi lebih merapat. Ia menjatuhkan buku ditangannya tanpa perduli akan rusak atau sobek. Mulutnya ia bawa agar mengecup bongkahan lembut itu dengan kalap.

Ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka bokong bulat itu, menghisap apa yang ada dibaliknya dan menggoda dengan lidah. Hoshi melakukan hal yang sama pada klitoris dibagian bawah. Membuat Taeyeon semakin menungging dan mengangkangkan kakinya diatas tangga.

Betapa sentuhan itu menyentakan kesadarannya, ia melenguh ketika merasakan jilat hisap yang kentara di area bibir vaginanya.

"Anghh! Ahhh! Yeahh! Hoshi-hhh! Jilat!" Wanita itu meremas payudara nya sendiri ketika dirasa birahi nya semakin mendidih akibat pemuda dibawahnya.

"Mmhhh! Sslllppp!" Suara hisapan basah terdengar menggema diarea perpustakaan yang memang sudah sepi sejak 30 menit lalu. Seharunya Taeyeon menutup perpustakaan beberapa menit sebelum Hoshi datang. Namun karena wanita itu tau pemuda bermarga Kwon yang memikat hatinya akan datang hari ini juga, ia rela menunggu hingga orang itu benar-benar datang.

Taeyeon merasa cukup, ia ingin merasakan benda keras milik pemuda itu dimulutnya sekarang juga. Ia membawa tubuhnya turun dari tangga setelah Hoshi melepas hisapan pada vagina nya. Pemuda itu mendapat dorongan kecil dari Taeyeon, ia membawa Hoshi hingga bersandar pada meja kerjanya. Berjongkok dihadapan selangkangan mengembung milik pemuda itu lalu menggapai sabuknya untuk ia buka.

Taeyeon sengaja tak menurunkan celana Hoshi, hanya membuka relsleting nya dan menyembulkan benda keras itu dari sana.

Wanita bermarga Kim itu menggenggam penis hangat milik pemuda dihadapannya. Mengocoknya pelan sekedar untuk menggoda.

Sedangkan Hoshi, terengah-engah dengan birahi yang menggebu.

"Hisap!" Pinta nya singkat ketika Taeyeon hanya mengocok penis nya yang sudah mengeras sempurna itu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya Taeyeon memasukan benda panjang itu kedalam mulut. Menghisapnya dan mengulumnya sesuka hati. Ia menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur, mengikuti setiap hisapan yang ia lakukan. Pipi nya menirus, dan lidahnya dapat mengecap precum yang keluar dimulutnya. Benda lunak itu membelai kulit sensitif penis milik Hoshi dan dengan sengaja membuat pemuda itu mengerang akibat gigitannya.

"Jangan digigithh!" Hoshi terengah, dengan mata nya yang terjungkal merasakan nikmat ia meremas surai blonde milik Taeyeon sekilas. Pemuda itu mengalihkan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu pada meja, membiarkan wanita itu untuk menyerang kejantanannya tanpa ampun. Hoshi dapat melihat dengan mata sipit nya lidah berwarna kemerahan itu membelai pangkal bawah kejantanan miliknya. Membuat otot-otot pada penis nya menegang, memberikan kedutan dan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat.

Hoshi mendesah mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang mendera nya. Wajah seputih salju itu memerah dikedua sisi pipi, mata nya berkelip memantulkan cahaya dari lampu perpustakaan yang amat terang.

Tubuhnya semakin panas kala ujung lidah Taeyeon membelai bola testikel yang bergelayut dibawah sana. Menggodanya dengan kecupan, hisapan, jilatan bahkan gigitan kecil yang membuatnya berjengit kaku dengan peluh membasahi kening.

Setelah puas dengan mainannya Taeyeon kembali berdiri. Hoshi berjalan menuju kursi kerja yang nyaman sambil menurunkan celananya. Penis itu mengacung jelas ketika ia setengah bertelanjang, dan Taeyeon mengangkang sambil membelakangi Hoshi hendak duduk diatas selangkangan pemuda itu. Tangannya menuntun agar penis panjang itu dapat menerobos lubang vagina nya dengan lancar, dan ketika ia mendudukan diri dengan penyatuan yang sempurna, keduanya melenguh nikmat merasakan sensasi adiktif pada alat kelamin masing-masing.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Taeyeon menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Hoshi. Pemuda itu ikut membantu dengan menumpu pinggul Taeyeon menggunakan kedua tangannya, sedangkan kedua tangan wanita diatasnya bertumpu pada lengan kursi yang berada disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Mereka saling memuaskan, mendesah tanpa henti dan kedua tangan Hoshi mulai nakal menjelajah perut dan dada Taeyeon untuk menelanjanginya.

Jari-jari panjang itu memereteli kancing baju Taeyeon yang terlihat tipis, membuka nya lebar-lebar dan meloloskan bra berwarna merah marun itu ke atas hingga payudara lembut milik nya menyembul dari bawah. Hoshi meremasnya, memainkan kedua puting tegang itu dengan jarinya yang panjang.

Taeyeon tak ingin berhenti bergerak diatas selangkangan Hoshi, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang memukul telak akal sehat nya.

Vagina nya terasa semakin basah, semakin licin dan mengetat ketika ujung penis itu menyentuh titik ternikmat nya.

"Akkhhh! Aaahhh!"

"Bangun,," Hoshi bergumam dari belakang, Taeyeon yang sedang asyik memuaskan diri dengan penis nya harus berhenti sejenak. Wanita itu bangkit dan melepas kejantanan yang ia jepit sejak tadi, disusul oleh Hoshi yang ikut bangun.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh ramping Taeyeon untuk terduduk mengangkang diatas meja, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Hoshi tersenyum kecil, ia mengarahkan kepala penis nya pada liang vagina dihadapannya. Desahan kembali terdengar ketika ia mendorongnya sekali hentak, mereka saling menelanjangi diri hingga tak ada satu benang pun yang tersisa. Hoshi memeluk Taeyeon dengan tubuh licin nya akibat peluh. Ia mengecup leher putih itu dengan mulutnya yang basah, melumatnya dan bahkan menggigitnya.

Dibawah sana, penis nya tak ingin berhenti keluar masuk dan menghentak kewanitaan Taeyeon yang amat ketat. Wanita itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan, hentakan-hentakan bertenaga itu menggetarkan tubuhnya. Tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika ia akan digagahi oleh seorang pemuda belia berumur 17 tahun itu diperpustakaan. Tempat yang sangat rawan dan kemungkinan besar bisa ketahuan.

"Akkkhhh! Angghhh!" Taeyeon memeluk Hoshi erat-erat, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bahu dan surai blonde miliknya.

Wanita itu melepas pelukannya ketika Hoshi menarik diri untuk lebih menegakkan tubuh.

Taeyeon mengerang keras ketika Hoshi menghentak dalam-dalam lubang vagina nya. Tubuhnya gemetar didera nikmat, dan Hoshi menyeringai ria sambil menyetubuhinya.

Hoshi menarik tubuh Taeyeon ketika ia melepas penisnya dari lubang hangat itu. Ia membalikan tubuh Taeyeon yang tidak lagi terduduk diatas meja, pemuda itu membiarkan Taeyeon bertumpu pada sisi meja dan menunggingi nya. Tangannya kembali menuntun penis tegang yang semakin membengkak untuk menerobos lubang vagina Taeyeon lagi. Hoshi membuang nafasnya ketika ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Menghantam dan menyatu bersama tubuh wanita cantik dihadapannya. Sedangkan Taeyeon tak ingin berhenti melantunkan mantra penggugah birahi itu dari mulutnya, ia mengerang bahkan menjeritkan nama Hoshi dalam desahannya. Membuat pemuda itu merasa senang bukan main.

Bunyi alat kelamin yang bertabrakan dan suara kecipak basah dari penyatuan itu semakin memekakan telinga seorang pemuda lain disana. Lelaki berambut coklat terang yang menutupi alis itu tengah sibuk dengan kamera ponselnya dan tangan yang menelusup kedalam celana. Bodoh!

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam sana dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia punya kekasih, buat apa masturbasi disini? Lebih baik selesaikan dulu acara merekam nya dan 'memakan' pacar nya habis-habisan setelah ini.

Pemuda itu bersembunyi dibalik rak buku yang tersembunyi, menurunkan beberapa buku agar dapat menaruh ponselnya disana dan merekam semua kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir. Sayang oknum lain (teman-temannya termasuk Jungkook dan Kai) tak ada disana dan memegang kamera ditempat yang lain. Pemuda bernama Hansol itu mendecak kecewa.

"Akkkhhhh! Akkhhh!" Kacamata yang tadi dipakainya kini teronggok tak berarti diatas meja, Taeyeon terlonjak menerima sodokan keras bertenaga itu di liang nya. Hoshi yang tak kenal lelah mengangkat sebelah kaki Taeyeon dan menaruhnya untuk bertumpu pada meja. Kini ia semakin mengangkang, dengan sebelah kaki yang terangkat. Mempermudah sodokan-sodokan lain yang lebih keras hingga beberapa kali menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

"Akkhhh! Angghhh! Eummhhh!" Taeyeon tak kuasa mengutarakan perasaan nya, luapan gairah itu hampir meledak dan Hoshi yang tak mau berhenti menyodok, menyentak liang vagina Taeyeon dengan telak.

"Akhh! Fuck me! AKGHHH!" Luapan gelombang kenikmatan itu mendera tubuhnya, Hoshi terkejut. Lubang itu semakin menyempit dan melumuri penis nya dengan cairan basah yang cukup banyak. Terpaksa pemuda itu harus menahan hasratnya agar tak segera meledak didalam.

"Ahhhh! Hhhhhh!" Nafasnya memberat seiring dengan gertakan giginya yang mengeras akibat timpahan sodokannya yang tak ingin berhenti.

Hoshi melonglong takut-takut akan segera keluar didalam sana, ia segera mencabut penisnya.

Mengocoknya pelan lalu menamparkannya pada bokong kenyal milik Taeyeon.

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya dan melirik kebelakang. Hoshi menyelesakkan penisnya kedalam anus Taeyeon. Perlahan, karena lubang yang satu itu lebih sempit dan panas. Keduanya mengerang nyaring ketika Hoshi memaksa dengan bergerak pelan. Keluar masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu lamat-lamat.

"Jangan dipaksakanhhh! Rrrhhhh!" Taeyeon mengerang perih, memang sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang memasuki analnya. Untuk pertama kali rasa nya seperti baru diperawani.

Tangannya terulur untuk menggosok klitnya yang terasa kosong, memutar-mutarnya dengan tangan. Gesekan memutar itu menjadikan liang vagina yang terbuka menampakan lapisan daging berwarna kemerahan didalamnya.

Hoshi membuka lebih lebar belahan pantat Taeyeon hingga wanita itu harus berjinjit dengan high heels nya yang tidak lepas. Pemuda itu mengumpulkan liurnya lalu meludahi titik temu liang anal Taeyeon dengan penis nya.

Kembali merapatkan pantat itu, Hoshi mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar. Pinggulnya menarik penisnya keluar dan hanya tersisa kepala penisnya didalam sana, lalu meludah lagi pada tempat yang sama. Setelahnya dengan sekali hentakan tak terlalu keras, Hoshi menanamkan rudal mematikan miliknya kedalam sana.

Taeyeon mengerang bukan main, matanya berair. Ingin menangis namun ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditangisi.

"Agghhhh! Yahhh! Jangan kasarrhh." Taeyeon memperingati, dan Hoshi hanya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Jika aku ingathh." Jawab nya sambil menghentak dan menggoyangkan selangkangannya untuk menggoda Taeyeon.

"Eungghhh!" Wanita itu mengerang, nikmat memang, dan rasanya sama saja ketika ia digagahi lewat vagina nya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya nya basa-basi, sekedar memeriksa kalau wanita itu masih sadarkan diri ataukah tidak.

"Mmhhh yeah! Aku sukahhh akhhh!" Taeyeon menampar payudaranya sendiri ketika Hoshi kembali menggoda dengan hentakan-hentakan kecil dianalnya, pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

Sekilas ia menggigit bahu Taeyeon, memberinya sebuah tanda bahwa mereka pernah bercinta setelah usai melakukannya, lalu kembali pinggulnya memborbardir rektum panas itu dengan batang ereksi nya yang gagah.

"Akhhh! Akkhhh! Fuck mehh! Setubuhi aku Hoshi!" Permohonannya sudah hampir mirip seperti seorang boneka sex mahal dari luar negeri. Hoshi menjambak rambut yang mulai basah dengan keringat itu cukup kasar, hingga Taeyeon harus mendongkak menghadap wajah Hoshi yang mendekat dari belakang.

Ia mencumbu bibir itu dari samping, sambil penis nya bergerak mengobrak-abrik anal Taeyeon yang semakin memanas. Mereka mengerang dalam ciumannya sendiri, sebelah tangan Hoshi terulur untuk menggoda payudara Taeyeon yang sempat terabaikan, memelintir putingnya dan menariknya beberapa kali.

Hoshi menarik diri, memfokuskan tenaga nya untuk terus mendorong penisnya lebih keras lagi.

Penis itu keluar masuk dari anal kemerahan milik Taeyeon dengan vulgar. Dapat dilihat, precum yang terbawa keluar ketika Hoshi menarik diri dan kemudian menghentak kembali tanpa ampun.

"Akhhh! I'm closehhh!" Taeyeon tak sanggup lagi, namun Hoshi berjengit mendengar hal tersebut. Tangannya dengan sengaja menutup bibir vagina Taeyeon agar wanita itu tidak klimaks duluan (lagi).

"Akkkhhh! Aku tidak- akh tahanhh! Lepas Hoshi!"

"Tidak sebelum ak- ahhh! Aku!"

"T-tapi.. Eummhhh!" Taeyeon mengerang ketika merasakan denyutan luar biasa di analnya. Hoshi semakin membabi buta, lalu tangannya terlepas dari vagina Taeyeon dan malah sibuk merangsangnya.

"AKKHH! Ahhhh!" Tangannya dilumuri cairan licin yang keluar dari vagina Taeyeon. Dengan segera ia melepas penisnya dan mengocok dengan tangan yang sama.

"Aaaahhhh.. Aaahhh.. I'm close!" Taeyeon segera berbalik dan berjongkok dihadapan penis Hoshi yang hendak meledak, ia membuka mulutnya menanti cairan panas itu untuk menyembur keluar dan..

"AKGHHHH! FUCK!" Hoshi berteriak nyaring ketika luapan hasratnya meletus keluar.

Taeyeon sempat menutup matanya refleks akibat cairan yang menyemprot ke area mata, ia mengusapnya dan mengemuti ujung penis Hoshi yang hendak mengeluarkan sisa cairannya. Taeyeon meludahkan sperma yang sempat masuk kedalam mulutnya pada penis Hoshi, menggunakannya sebagai pelicin dan mengocoknya pelan sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang dilumuri sperma.

Panas, dan cukup memuaskan keduanya.

Disisi lain Hansol tengah kebingungan dengan selangkangannya yang tak mendukung. Kelabakan setengah mati, ia menyesal karena tidak masturbasi saja disana. Sekarang pemuda itu harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya menenangkan sang 'adik' yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Jika tidak, nasib buruk akan menghinggapi. Dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu? Menghalanginya dengan tas malah membuatnya disangka mengompol dicelana. Serba salah, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur.

Poor Hansol.

END :v


End file.
